


Run Away

by WereTakingThisShip



Series: Autem Daemones de Monstra [1]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alice is a precious bean, Alice's horse is a kelpie, F/F, F/M, Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Jack is a good dad, King Arthur references, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Sally is ooc for a reason, Stuttering, her dogs name is Rudolph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereTakingThisShip/pseuds/WereTakingThisShip
Summary: ((the prologue is a pretty good summary))





	1. Prologue

To whom it may concern,

My name is Alice, Alice Skellington. I am the youngest princess of Halloween Land. My father is the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington and my mother is the Queen, Sally Skellington. I have a sister as well, Mary. Though, she hasn’t been home in two years. I am still trying to figure why she left and where she ran away to. I need my sister to come home, I know it’s selfish, but she was the only one protecting me from our mother. She hates us, and I have yet to figure out what I did to make her so angry at me. It has gotten worse since my sister left. I can’t sleep at night anymore, though, it’s not like I could sleep well before. My Aunt, Princess Luna can’t even keep me from having nightmares. Though she doesn’t know why I have nightmares all the time. There’s only one person besides my sister that knows what I’m going through, my best friend Flowey. Flowey the Flower.  


Thank you for listening,

Alice Skellington.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice starts to question where she belongs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG TIME

Alice walked through the hinterlands. Today had been a rough day for her. She had gone into town with her father. He got carried away with Halloween work and left her with the other children. She could hear them talking about her. They called her a, “freak,” and said things like, “I don’t even know why she comes outside anymore. Doesn’t she know everyone hates her?” Almost everyone in town, “hated her,” because they all thought that she was, “too scary.”   
Alice stopped and looked at her reflection in a puddle. She could see her full set of razor-sharp teeth, her glowing blue eyes that looked like they belonged to a demon, and the cracks and scars on her skull that her mother always said were from falls. When they were actually from her and her, “punishments.” Alice scoffed to herself, “M-o-ore like torture.” A familiar voice came from the side of her, “Whatcha talkin ‘bout there Ally?” Alice chuckled, “No-othi-i-ing Flowey, just talk-k-kin to myself abou-ou-out my mother.” Alice motioned towards the right side of her skull, showing Flowey a still bleeding crack, “go-ot a new o-one today.” Flowey rested a leaf on Alice’s boot, “Oh hun, I’m so sorry.” He looked up at Alice, “Do you wanna stay here tonight?” Alice shook her head, “I-I-uh-um-I’m just gonna head home, I-I’ll get in trouble anyway. Plus, I-I don’t a-a-actu-ually feel like dy-ing tonight.” Alice tried to laugh if off, but Flowey looked at her in dismay. He sighed, “Alice,” Alice turned away, “Alice, look at me,” he continued. “Look I’m really worried about you. Every time I see you now, you’re more beat up then the last. This is not good.” Flowey tugged on Alice’s wrist with a vine, “Please, Alice, let me take you somewhere safe.”   
Alice Jerked her hand away, “N-no! We-We’ve a-already ta-alked about thi-is!” Alice slumped down against a tree, “No, I-I-I can’t. M-y dad already lost Mary, I can’t leave him too… A-a-and what if after I leave my mom starts hurting him instead of me!” Flowey sighed, “He’s not your responsibility Alice, but if you feel like you have to stay, then okay. Besides, it’s not like I can make you leave. Just know that I will ALWAYS be here when you need me.” Alice smiled, wiping tears away, “Tha-ank you Flowey. You-u truly a-are my best friend.” Flowey smiled, “Now, would you like to talk about your day?” Alice nodded, “Yeah.” Flowey settled his roots into the dirt as Alice began to recite her day, “Toda-ay star-r-rted out as your standar-r-rd day for go-oing into town with my-y dad, b-but everyone in town was so mean today. Well, meaner than usual. Ya’ know how everyone usually mutters to eachother while I’m around?” Flowey nodded. “Well today, they just didn’t care about secrecy. O-o-one of the v-vampires told his c-c-cousin that I should, ‘go back to Cthulhu’s armpit.” Flowey chuckled, “Well I’ll add that to the books!” Alice snickered before she continued, “Je-e-e-kyl and his topha-ats called me a demon, TO MY FACE!” Flowey frowned when he could see how upset that made his best friend.  
Alice hunched over, “Sometimes…Sometimes I-I feel like I don’t belong here, like I should be somewhere else. I know it’s stupid.” Alice rose from the ground and started to sing, ♫” I have often dreamed, of a far-off place. Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds they cheer, when they see mt face.” Alice crossed her hands over her chest, “And I voice keeps saying, this is where I’m meant to be!” Alice started to walk up the hill she was on, letting her fingers scratch against the trees, “I will find my way, I can go the distance! I’ll be there someday, if I can be strong…” Alice’s voice got louder as she reached a cliff, leaves twirling around her, “I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere, to feel like I, belong!” ♫


End file.
